Six Degrees of Separation
by Sibylei13
Summary: Continuation of Half of My Heart and Beautiful Disaster. A one-shot song fan fiction about Naru's Point of view during the time he was separated from Mai.


Author's Note:

Update day… Here is another one-shot song fan fiction which is the continuation of Half of my Heart and Beautiful Disaster. This one is the point of view of Naru during those months that he is not Japan. It is still a little bit gloomy but I'll try to make the next one happier (hope to find a song to support it) to make up for it. I still strongly advise to read this while listening to Six Degrees of Separation by The Script.

Thanks for the review Naruisawesome and 14AmyChan, I'm sorry it is still a little bit sad but I hope you still like it. Also thank you for following and making it your favorite ACertainIdioticScientist and darkstar2010. This is for my little sister who keeps bugging me about the update of SPR File 1: The One Who Died because of her I have made an update even though I need to wake up early.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt and the song Six Degrees of Separation by The Script.

One year without my precious tea and it is killing me already. I stop perusing the file that father gave to me and look at the wall clock in front of me. If I were in Japan, Mai should be rushing already towards the small kitchen in our office and starting to make my tea as a peace making gift for being late. Then I would bait her by informing her that I'm going to deduct her salary for being late. I can now imagine how she will stomp out of my office muttering angry words to me and questioning my humanity. I sighed and try to look at the discarded file again. The problem is I am not in Japan now and she isn't here.

I throw down the file again and walk towards my window that has been covered by blinds. I want to know what she is doing now or whom she is with. Did she found another boy who is alive and whom she could love or is she still grieving for his brother death? Naru unconsciously mess his black hair out of frustration, he doesn't need this. He doesn't need to know how it is to fall in love but he already fell so deep that even making his work 24/7 doesn't even remove her from his mind. She is making him crazy even though they are not together.

He tried his best to forget her. Reasoned out his heart that he should stop because she has always been for his brother, if Gene did not die they could be together now. Then when he thinks about it both of them might not meet each other if it wasn't for that accident or maybe he could be the one who went to Japan and got killed. Then Gene would be in his situation and he wouldn't feel this agony now, or not? He breathes in and tried to relaxed he could think of a hundred ways and situation but why does it always have to be Gene and her and not himself. Why couldn't he think that in some different realm it is him and Mai together? Not his brother or anyone else? Why does it look like it is easy to fall in love in the movies and books that his brother had dared him to read and watch?

This feeling is killing him and being separated with her make its worse. Luella asked him again yesterday if he would want a tea or if anything is bothering him but he can only reply that he is okay and nothing is amiss. He cannot even tell her that he cannot drink anyone's tea aside from the one that Mai had made because it only fuel his misery of missing her and thinking why he cannot stay in Japan and make his world whole again even by just seeing her. A beep sound was heard suddenly as he received a message from Madoka. Naru sighed again as he sat down and prepared his self to see whatever his teacher sent him to reel him back to Japan as his teacher don't even help him for his effort on trying to forget his brunette assistant. Madoka doesn't even understand the word subtle for her schemes on making him make a move toward his assistant as his teacher might have taken a hint on how he feels toward his assistant.

Naru suddenly stood up as he saw the picture that Madoka had sent him. As he stare on the screen disbelieving the fact that Madoka couldn't fake the offending photograph. His brain had work quick enough to digest that he couldn't stay here in England separated with his brunette assistant anymore. If she could love Gene she might consider to fall in love with him also as they both share the same face, even though he knows that it is not her reason for liking Gene he could also think of a hundred ways for making her fall in love with him. He doesn't care how long it will take but it is better than doing nothing while other people might have a chance of taking her away permanently from him. Naru dialed his guardian's number fast and informed that he wants to book a flight back to Japan within the earliest time possible as to why; he didn't even bother to reply to his guardian inquisitive question and hang up already. If they were together in one room he could have seen the slight smirk that had grace Lin's face as he dialed Madoka's number to inform her that their plan had worked and she might need to file Yasuhara's indefinite vacation leave as Naru might start to haunt him down for kissing Mai on her lips during his birthday party.


End file.
